


August Days of Jisung Love

by preciousjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU Yeah August!, Angst, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, tba later I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjisung/pseuds/preciousjisung
Summary: or in other words au yeah august is my excuse to write drabbles about jisung and other members of skz because i love jisung and drabbles don't take much energy





	1. Day 1: Bed Sharing

It took Jisung approximately fifteen minutes to decide that the couch was indeed too uncomfortable, push himself up, and march into the room where Minho was waiting for him with an expectant smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Back so soon?" he teased. 

"Shut up," Jisung hissed, his cheeks burning as he gently shut the door behind him - a habit he'd never quite been able to break. "Shut up and scoot over. This is all your fault, anyway." 

Grinning, Minho shifted to the side and helpfully lifted the blanket for Jisung to slip under. "I _told_ you that you'd be in my bed by the end of the night." 

"Joke's on you," Jisung snorted as he made himself comfortable and curled toward the source that radiated heat (Minho), "it's 12:01, so it's the start of the morning and your calculations were off."

"Someone wants to get tickled," threatened the elder. But instead of tickling Jisung, he chose to wrap his arms around the art major and pull him against his chest as soon as his eyes slipped shut. The squeak of surprise that resulted made Minho laugh softly. "I told you I was a cuddler." 

"The couch sounds really good right about now," Jisung grumbled. Minho might have believed him, if he hadn't seen his lips turning upward in the tiniest smile. The dance major huffed out his amusement and tucked Jisung beneath his chin, pulling the blankets up until all that could be seen of the artist was his long orange hair. 

"I kind of hate you." It came out muffled from the blanket, but it made Minho grin nonetheless.

_And I kind of love you_.

Minho listened to Jisung fall asleep with a fond smile, staring at the wall as he thought about how they'd gotten into this situation. Jisung's friend Chan, the wrong easel and a run-in with Felix had somehow ended with Jisung _trying_ to sleep on his couch.

Life was so weird. 


	2. Day 3: Cruise Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be longer but it's almost the 4th where I live so I cut it short

"Go with you... on a cruise ship." 

"Doesn't it sound like it would be fun?" beamed Felix. "You've been cooped up in this tower for _centuries_, Jisung, you should get out and enjoy what the modern world has to offer. Clubs! Cafes! Cruises! And last but not least, cute gay boys who might be down for—" 

"Okay, enough!" Jisung, with a flick of his finger, hurled a pillow across the room to slap his closest friend in the face and silence him before he got any farther with his narrative. "You want me to experience new things. Noted and ignored. I have work to do."

Felix floated over to him, looming over the desk. "Work that you've been failing to do for the past five hundred years?" 

"If you didn't keep _distracting _me every time I got to work, it wouldn't be taking me so long." Jisung glared at the levitating fae, his expression dark. "Leave me be, or I'll throw you out the window." 

"Go on a cruise with me!" Felix begged, his pout and huge eyes irresistible. 

Sleep-deprived, hungry, and wanting nothing more than to work in peace for one day of his long lifespan, Jisung growled in the back of his throat. "If you'll leave me alone when I'm working for the next two centuries, then fine, I'll go on your _fucking_ cruise, Felix." 

Felix clapped his hands together gleefully and zipped toward the window, nearly knocking the candles on Jisung's desk over in his hurry. "I promise you won't regret this, Sungie! Buh-bye!" 

* * *

It was safe to say that Jisung regretted everything as he sank into the bed of the suite he was sharing with Felix. He'd already gotten far too many strange looks, and was worn from the little socializing he'd been forced to do by an overeager fae boy eager to force his best friend to have fun. 

Jisung did not have fun around modern, nonmagical people; he much preferred the company of magic creatures and other mages, yet he knew very few and he lived in seclusion with only Felix for company. One might at this point consider him a recluse, which did not help his inability to enjoy the cruise. Felix seemed much more optimistic given_ "it's only the first night, Sung, you might warm up to it later!"_, but Jisung was not as optimistic as his companion was. He had very low expectations for the rest of the cruise. 

Until, that is, he felt an explosion of vibrant, powerful magical energy that caused stars to dance behind his eyes and a ringing in his ears that only he could hear; with a muttered curse Jisung rolled off of the bed and stormed from the suite to find the one so carelessly letting off magic energy and disrupting his sleep. He scarcely remembered to bind his arms with the ropes of braided silver that he had brought with him before exiting the security of the suite; he could feel irritation and energy rolling together and curling under his skin, an itch that could not be scratched in the current situation.

Jisung would never cave to Felix's wishes again.

(He would, he most certainly would. There was no one who could resist Felix, even when the fae wasn't using his Charm. The mage chose to ignore that small detail, however.)

Jisung stomped to the bar area, following the energy, with full intent of obliterating a careless fool, but froze when his eyes landed upon a familiar man with his arm slung around Felix's shoulders, laughing over a glass of... Jisung didn't want to know. He also didn't want to know why he felt _jealous _of the fae boy when he had split ways with the other mage on bad terms. 

Knowing that where one was, the other would be as well, Jisung turned on his heel to return to his suite and try to ignore the magical energy that was oozing out of the man sitting with Felix. 

Unfortunately, the other one was standing right behind him. 

"Jisung?"

"Changbin," Jisung greeted cooly. "You should do something about Chan. He's leaking everywhere." With that, he shoved around Changbin and fast-walked in the direction of his suite. 

But instead of following Jisung's instruction, Changbin jogged after him and caught him by the wrist. "Don't run off again, Jisung," he implored, his soft and unsure tone catching Jisung's attention – Changbin was not one to be _unsure_. 

"I never ran, Changbin. I walked, slowly enough for you to catch me if you wanted to." 


	3. Day 4: Immortal

Jisung stretched out on the sun-dappled moss, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight that poked through the leaves of the trees caressing him as he made himself comfortable in the shade. Eyes shut, he could listen to the sound of wildlife and hear the wind as it whispered through the tops of the trees.

It was peaceful, until it wasn't. 

A familiar whoop echoed through the trees and someone crashed on top of Jisung, forcing the breath out of him in a rush. The warm body that Jisung knew well rolled over him and curled around his slight frame, limbs folding around him. As the untameable youth who always disrupted Jisung's peace and quiet tucked him safely against his bare chest, Jisung snorted, bringing one hand up to brush leaves out of his messy hair. "Hyunjin, you're a mess," he accused, amusement thick in his words. "Have you been fighting again?" 

Hyunjin beamed down at him, the faintest stain of blood on his lower lip becoming visible with the smile. "Not fighting. _Sparring_. There's a difference." 

Jisung rolled his eyes. "It looks like fighting, it's violent like fighting, and you always come to me wearing your own blood and that of others. I can call it fighting if I please." 

"Fighting is fatal, sparring isn't," sighed the warrior patiently. 

"_Fatal_." Jisung had to snort at that, snuggling further into Hyunjin's warm embrace. The forest floor was cool, and while the sunlight was warm, Hyunjin was even better; he radiated heat and Jisung absorbed it, soaking it all up like a plant soaking up the sun. "This is almost funny, coming from the boy who told me he _can't _die." 

"I can't," Hyunjin murmured. "I didn't say it would be fatal for me, anyway." 

"I don't like to think of you killing others." Jisung's fingers smoothed over a scar on Hyunjin's right pectoral. "Or fighting at all... being in harm's way." 

Hyunjin smiled widely once again, rolling over onto his back and dragging Jisung on top of him. "You know you have nothing to worry about," he boasted, his palm settling on the small of Jisung's back. "I can't die, remember?" 

Scowling, Jisung slapped Hyunjin's chest and didn't feel the slightest bit apologetic when he gaped at him in surprise. "Just because you can't _die_, doesn't mean you're _safe_," he snapped. "There are bad things other than death that can happen. And, who knows, maybe it's just that no one's found the right thing to kill you with yet."

"Don't go arguing points that make _sense_," the warrior pouted. 

"Don't go scaring me each time you come back to me with new wounds," countered Jisung. "And being so careless about everything." 

"I'm not _careless_," Hyunjin protested, "I'm just... unbothered." 

"You're _careless_," Jisung whispered. "You're careless because you're immortal, and because you think you're unstoppable and all-powerful. I don't want to lose you to your own stupidity, you know." 

"You're not going to lose me, Sung."

_But how can you be so certain? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this is either honestly


	4. Day 5: Masquerade

During the masquerade, Jisung danced with every guest in attendance. He flowed from partner to partner, male and female, of every species, and scarcely remained still for a moment of the event; he passed from person to person, exchanging quiet pleasantries and allowing himself to be whisked away on the floor, or did the whisking. He noticed that there were two partners who kept returning to dance with him, seeming to vye for his affections as the night wore on. Both were attractive and sweet, though one was more assertive than the other; Jisung observed them when he had a moment to himself as they danced with one another.

That was _almost _a surprise. 

It would be improper for Jisung to take either of them back to his bedchambers, but it would be hilariously more so if he were to take both of them – and before the masquerade came to a close. His mother would have a fit, and his father would gape like a fish on land; it would serve to entertain him, however, and he knew there would be no punishment his parents could inflict for fear of him accepting the courtship of Hwang Hyunjin and departing for the northern kingdoms.

Hyunjin was in attendance, but far more interesting to Jisung at that moment were the two men who seemed lost in their own world. 

Or they did, until the more assertive one glanced toward Jisung and the other's eyes followed. Jisung smiled at them, setting his glass aside and quirking a finger in silent invitation before making his escape from the ballroom. It was easier than one might expect; slipping out of the celebration of his nineteenth birthday was child's play for Jisung. While the attendees were distracted with the ongoing waltz, Jisung made himself unnoticable (to those he did not wish to see him) and sashayed out the door.

His two persistent partners caught up with him at the foot of the staircase that lead toward the floor Jisung's chambers were on. He extended his gloved hands, one for each of them to take and allowed them to escort him up the stairs. Neither of them scoffed or smirked about it, which was a pleasant change from others Jisung had been involved with; excluding Hyunjin, who was a lovely gentleman at most moments. 

It was only once inside Jisung's chambers with the doors locked and barred that his companions spoke; the less assertive, more quiet one smiled at him, lifting Jisung's hand higher in the air so he could brush his lips against his knuckles. "Is it past your bedtime, Prince?" 

There was _humor _in his voice; the man was _teasing _him. It was a pleasant surprise and Jisung's face flushed hot; not from embarrassment or shame. Jisung rarely was embarrassed, and even rarer ashamed. This was something warmer, something Jisung thought he could grow accustomed to.

Jisung did not allow it to quiet him, though, and gazed up at the man still holding his hand close to his face with intent. "Will you be joining me?" he asked, words soft, but full of promise. 

The man who had yet to speak shifted closer to him, releasing Jisung's hand but settling his warm palm at the small of the prince's back. The two exchanged glances while Jisung looked on, seeming to come to a silent agreement when the one in front of him leaned in to kiss his forehead. "Not to defile you, sweetheart." 

That was not what Jisung had expected, and he blinked. "What—" 

"If you wish, we will leave," the one beside him murmured, the warmth of his palm disappearing. "But we did not come here to take advantage of you." 

"That's not what this is," Jisung protested. 

"Princeling, you do not even know who we are," the first stated quietly, his hand traveling from Jisung's to cup the side of his face. "I doubt you would be so reckless if you did." 

The prince folded his arms across his chest. "Enlighten me, then. Who are you?" 

"Kings Woojin and Chan, of the west," the second sighed. "I am Chan, he is Woojin." 

Oh.

_Oh_.

Jisung covered his mouth in a failed attempt to contain his giggles, Woojin and Chan watching him with concern. He had brought the two very men his mother had warned him to stay away from to his _chambers_. She would certainly be having a fit, come morning. "This does not bother me. My mother's quarrel with you is petty." 

The kings exchanged glances once again. 

"Are you going to make me sleep alone?" the prince asked, taking advantage of the silence. Chan's hand slowly drifted to Jisung's waist as he stepped in front of the prince, Woojin sliding out of the way. 

"That is not the intention," he murmured, kissing Jisung's forehead as Woojin had earlier. Jisung could get used to that. "But come morning, you will still be pure." 

How altogether unfair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost want to turn this one into an actual story later =w=


End file.
